<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Назад не смотри... иначе ты погиб by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214982">Назад не смотри... иначе ты погиб</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind'>Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of the red-blue fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Геллерт делает следующий шаг, не оборачиваясь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of the red-blue fire [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Назад не смотри...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Выстылый дом в полумраке зимнего рассвета выглядит пустым и заброшенным. Аберфорт месяц назад уехал в Лондон по каким-то своим делам, оставив родовое гнездо без присмотра.</p>
<p>Альбус не был здесь очень давно. Он осторожно переступает порог, словно вор, а не хозяин, ощущая себя человеком, совершающим кощунство. Находиться здесь — всё равно что нырять в омут памяти, который затягивает его в чёрную дыру неудач и обвинений.</p>
<p>Прикрыв усталые глаза, глядя только вниз, на носки своих ботинок (потому что, если повернуть голову чуть вправо — можно увидеть камин, у которого они в детстве любили играть <i>втроём</i>), Альбус поднимается по скрипучей лестнице наверх, игнорируя дребезжание двери, ведущей к запертым воспоминаниям, которая вот-вот разлетится в щепки.</p>
<p>Нельзя жить в иллюзиях. Смотреть назад в прошлое тем более. Надо быстрее добраться до своей комнаты и узнать, в чём дело. Защитное заклинание сработало, когда он был на лекции, которую с трудом сумел довести до конца.</p>
<p>Профессор несколько лет назад зачаровал свою комнату, потому что не хотел, чтобы туда лез Аберфорт, любопытствующие маги (особенно репортёры) или воры-магглы.</p>
<p>Альбус дёргает дверь за ручку, но она не поддаётся — значит всё-таки не магглы. Он с помощью заклинания поворачивает круглый осиновый набалдашник и входит в свою спальню, держа палочку наготове.</p>
<p>Там так холодно, словно открыты все окна. Но на самом деле это не так. В комнате царит полумрак; оконные проёмы, зеркала, мебель — всё занавешено. Серость утра не проникает сюда, так же как и яркий свет.</p>
<p>Холодок бежит ящеркой по телу: ничего страшного — просто его спальня давно не отапливалась. Ноздри Альбуса щекочет запах мороза и чего-то металлического.</p>
<p>Усилившаяся с годами близорукость способствует тому, что он не сразу замечает нарушителя спокойствия. А когда всё-таки обращает свой взгляд к человеку, лежащему на прикрытой тёмным покрывалом софе, то не с ходу понимает, кого он видит, до тех пор пока по мере приближения бело-серое пятно не приобретает чёткость.</p>
<p>Голубой огонёк на конце палочки нервно пляшет, когда он подносит его дрожащими, словно после пьянки, пальцами к <i>его</i> лицу.</p>
<p>Медленное понимание впивается когтями в душу: окровавленный Геллерт лежит на его кушетке, запрокинув вверх острый подбородок, и не шевелится. Алые потёки на его меловых волосах похожи на яблоки, рассыпавшиеся по снегу. Красиво и жутко.</p>
<p>Сердце пропускает удар. На секунду Альбусу кажется, что Геллерт умер. И он проклинает слёзы, застилающие ему обзор; сожаление, острыми льдинами впивающееся в сердце; горе, от которого он задыхается; свои подкашивающиеся ноги; руки, которые аккуратно за талию обхватывают тело Геллерта; пальцы, судорожно вцепляющиеся в окровавленную рубашку; и собственные губы, которые шепчут в плечо тёмного мага бессвязный горячечный бред.</p>
<p>Через несколько секунд этой фантасмагории Геллерт что-то надсадно стонет, и отрезвляющая игла пронзает мозг Альбуса, он оторопело замирает, и в следующее мгновение его ладонь лихорадочно ищет пульс на мраморной шее. И только почувствовав под пальцами слабое биение, он облегчённо выдыхает.</p>
<p>А потом ругает себя на чём свет стоит. Идиот. Мордред. Сдавил его и сделал ещё больнее!</p>
<p>Первым делом он выбрасывает в воздух согревающее заклятие, зная что потом ему будет не до этого, и приступает к осмотру Геллерта.</p>
<p>Слава Мерлину, они не задели голову! На волосах чужая кровь, или возможно Геллерт прикасался к ним собственными руками. Но вот тело тёмного мага изрядно пострадало, судя по почти полностью алой рубашке, прилипшей к груди, и карминовым пятнам на брюках.</p>
<p>На лечение уходит минут десять. Слишком быстро для таких ран, потому что Альбус, присевший рядом с Гриндельвальдом, вкладывает в каждое действие всю свою магию (и не только).</p>
<p>Пули, которые он достаёт с помощью Акцио, выходят все одновременно, превращая тело Геллерта в кровавый источник. Альбус из-за этого впервые за долгое время матерится, шипя сквозь зубы не хуже василиска. «Вулнера санентур» — звучит зловеще и походит на проклятие.</p>
<p>В магию исцеления нельзя вкладывать свою душу. Это знает любой целитель. Альбус, как профессор, конечно, тоже. Но о цене он не задумывается, когда буквально проталкивает её, смешанную со своей магией, по палочке к Геллерту. Лишь бы быстрее залатать его.</p>
<p>Собственное сознание в процессе лечения постепенно истончается, и мир всё плотнее смыкается вокруг него чёрной стеной беспамятства.</p>
<p>Обессиленный, он позволяет себе отключиться только тогда, когда дыхание Геллерта становится ровным; Альбус закрывает глаза с одной единственной мыслью, всё это время дребезжащей где-то на периферии сознания, которая слегка греет: его комната — первое, о чём Геллерт подумал перед смертью.</p>
<p>Часы мерно отстукивают десять утра. Геллерт просыпается от внутреннего толчка собственной магии, в которую вплелась чужая светлая.</p>
<p>Он несколько минут промаргивается, сбрасывая онемение, и привстаёт. Всё ещё не осознавая, где находится, обращая внимание только на Альбуса, который сидит совсем рядом, уронив голову на нервно сведённые ладони, согнувшегося в неудобной позе, всего разом обмякшего, словно из него вытащили железный стержень. Беззащитного и опустошённого.</p>
<p>Тёмный маг с задумчивым видом достаёт из рукава палочку. Альбус его не обыскал? Опрометчиво.</p>
<p>Геллерт брезгливо морщится, заметив кровь на своей одежде. Он произносит очищающее заклинание, и немного помедлив, повторяет, направляя палочку на несчастного Альбуса, который не побрезговал об него испачкаться.</p>
<p>Память угодливо подкладывает ему последнее воспоминание о сегодняшнем утре; как он угодил в ловушку, и после того, как понял это — всё равно вёл себя развязно и неосмотрительно, совершенно не ожидая, что против него применят маггловское оружие. Интересно, чья это была идея? Неплохая. Но всё же он выжил. Теперь понятно благодаря кому.</p>
<p>
  <i>Но это было глупо, мой дорогой друг.</i>
</p>
<p>Геллерт приставляет палочку к шее Альбуса, прямо под кадык. Как хорошо, что с этого ракурса он не видит его лица, только затылок. Если сейчас он убьёт Альбуса, то тот не почувствует ничего — ни боли, ни разочарования. В какой-то степени это будет похоже на акт милосердия.</p>
<p>Но Геллерт вновь медлит, коротко шумно выдыхая, бросает взгляд поверх головы своего друга и наконец-то осознаёт, <i>где</i> он находится: из каждого тёмного угла на него смотрят пронзительно-голубые глаза юности. И ворох воспоминаний утягивает в воронку прошлого. Воспоминаний — далёких, но не бледных. Болезненных. Красных, как дикий мак, цветущий недолго. Солнечных, как тёплый летний день, в который состоялась их первая встреча.</p>
<p>Именно в <i>этой самой комнате</i> происходили бесконечные обсуждения, которые длились с самого утра до позднего вечера. А позже, ночью он присылал сюда свою сову, потому что был не в силах хоть на секунду прервать диалог с этим гениальным английским юношей.</p>
<p>Только <i>здесь</i> Альбус улыбался ему несмело, но открыто, и можно было заметить блеск в поразительно ясных голубых глазах. </p>
<p><i>Эта спальня</i> хранила тайны, рассказанные друг другу шёпотом. И первую чистую любовь, которая не была взаимной. И всё же позже он добавил в свою речь этот пункт: «мы построим мир, в котором каждый сможет свободно любить».</p>
<p>Умирая, он отправил своё тело <i>сюда</i>. </p>
<p>На душе Геллерта становится мутно.</p>
<p>Вторая рука, в которой нет палочки, тянется к Альбусу. Геллерт гладит его по голове, медленно пропуская короткие волосы сквозь пальцы, удивляясь такому большому количеству серебра в медных прядках. Жаль, что он так и не смог полюбить его сильнее, чем себя.</p>
<p>Альбус бессознательным жестом льнёт к его ладони и поворачивает голову набок. Геллерт замечает блеснувшие — в блёклом просачивающемся сквозь плотные гардины свете — бледные дорожки слёз. Шевелятся побелевшие губы, шепча всё то же заклятие исцеления, будто и в беспамятстве он стремится ему помочь.</p>
<p>Горло тёмного мага перехватывает сожаление, и грудь сдавливает что-то отдалённо похожее на нежность. Он склоняется ближе и, ощущая солоноватость кожи, осторожно проводит губами вдоль слёзной дорожки снизу вверх, замирая под веком.</p>
<p>По преданию магглов — поцелуй в глаза помечает человека для Смерти. </p>
<p>Геллерт отстраняется и долго вслушивается в неровное дыхание Альбуса, внимательно вглядывается в знакомо-незнакомое постаревшее лицо, а потом убирает палочку обратно в рукав.</p>
<p>Кушетка скрипит, когда он торопливо поднимается.</p>
<p>Он не аппарирует. Уходит, как обычный человек. Не потому что его перемещения могут отследить, а потому что ощущает, что сейчас <i>так правильно.</i> Есть в этом и некая доля сантиментов, которые Геллерт ненавидит. Но что уже врать самому себе, что он стальной, когда он не смог убить Альбуса? Он сумеет, когда они сойдутся в поединке. Точно сможет. <i>Надо говорить себе это почаще.</i></p>
<p>Он замирает, открыв дверь. После тёмного помещения яркий свет из коридора режет глаза, Геллерт в этот момент думает, что как бы ни было больно он не сможет перестать тянуться к нему. К свету, к Альбусу.</p>
<p>Тишина сжимается вокруг него так и не высказанным: «спасибо». Он не должен оборачиваться, нельзя снова смотреть на этого филигранно совершенного человека: мага, друга, больше чем…</p>
<p>Чуть подавшись за порог, краем глаза он замечает их портрет на тумбочке у двери. Разорванная и снова склеенная фотография. Этот неровный шрам на снимке, такой же, как на их переплетённых жизнях.</p>
<p>Лицо Геллерта искажается от ощущения утраты чего-то очень ценного — того, что он не сможет получить, даже завоевав весь мир.</p>
<p>Слабая невесёлая улыбка приподнимает уголки губ, Геллерт измученно глядит вперёд на залитую серебряным зимним светом лестницу. Разноцветные глаза сверкают сдерживаемыми эмоциями. Если он оглянется назад, он не сможет <i>его</i> оставить.</p>
<p>Сердце заходится в груди, нога встаёт на верхнюю ступеньку.</p>
<p>Геллерт делает следующий шаг, не оборачиваясь.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ... иначе ты погиб</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>— Геллерт!</p><p>Голос у Альбуса сиплый и надсадный, тихий, что ветер в травах. Но его имя, произнесённое этим человеком, бьёт хлыстом навытяжку. Вот теперь точно пора аппарировать… или всё же обернуться? </p><p>Геллерт не делает ни того, ни другого. Просто стоит монументальным изваянием на ступеньках так и непреодолённой лестницы, ощущая жар в груди.</p><p>Сзади раздаётся шорох и скрип, задушенный кашель.</p><p>— Ты мог вызвать мракоборцев, а не заниматься моим лечением самостоятельно, — довольно иронично произносит Геллерт, чей взгляд всё ещё направлен вперёд перед собой.</p><p>На самом деле хочется спросить: зачем доводить себя до такого состояния <i>из-за меня?</i> Но вопрос будет звучать глупо. Они оба знают <i>зачем</i> и <i>почему</i>.</p><p>— Мракоборцы не стали бы тебя лечить. Министерство объявило бы, что ты скончался от ран, и они не успели тебя спасти. Проще, чем снова сажать тебя в тюрьму, из которой ты вновь попытаешься сбежать.</p><p>Он слышит несколько робких шагов в свою сторону. Тело напрягается само по себе, а пальцы на автомате скользят под рукав, обхватывая древко палочки. </p><p>Старинная истина гласит, что к врагу нельзя поворачиваться спиной. </p><p>Геллерт дышит медленно, глубоко. Это же Альбус — его <i>дорогой друг.</i> Пальцы разжимаются.</p><p>— Тут всё ещё холодно, — тихий вкрадчивый шёпот раздаётся почти над ухом.</p><p>В следующую секунду на его плечи ложится что-то тёплое, Геллерт перехватывает ткань, бездумно шарит по ней ладонью, словно слепой на ощупь определяющий очертания предметов.</p><p>Плед? Зачем? Зачем это всё? Ему не шестнадцать, чтобы так… Мысль додумать не успевает, рука Альбуса обхватывает локоть, он мягким тоном произносит куда-то ему в затылок:</p><p>— Останься. Здесь они тебя искать не будут. Ты всё ещё слаб.</p><p>От этого предложения веет острой безнадежностью. Потому что, если из них двоих кто-то и проявляет сейчас слабость, то точно не он.</p><p>Геллерт, взглянув через плечо и чуть не утонув в знакомой яркой синеве, аппарирует, так ничего и не ответив.<br/>    ~<br/>Альбус находится на грани сна и яви, когда раздаётся хлопок перемещения, нарушивший тишину дома. </p><p>Профессору пришлось остаться из-за изрядно сильного отката после лечения Геллерта; возвращаться в таком «пожеванном» виде в Хогвартс не хотелось, тем более давать неизбежные объяснения. </p><p>Половицы скрипят. Альбус слышит размеренные неторопливые шаги; через минуту ощущает, что кто-то склоняется к нему, почти касаясь лбом его лба; он чувствует тёплый ветерок дыхания на своей щеке и сильные пальцы, крепко сжавшие его запястье, проверяющие пульс. Запах ментоловых сигарет слишком навязчив, зато он сразу позволяет понять, кто рядом с ним. <i>И не то, чтобы он не ждал.</i></p><p>В голове Альбуса всё ещё растекается горячая дымка. Он принудительно вытягивает себя из ленивой дрёмы. И, открыв веки, сразу же ловит пристальный ждущий взгляд двуцветных глаз Геллерта. </p><p>Тёмные тени обласкивают черты его лица, смягчают острые линии. Снежно-голубая радужка светится каким-то призрачным потусторонним светом.</p><p>— Я пришёл вернуть плед. И… Спасибо, — видно, что слова ему даются с трудом, рот кривится, словно они мелкими иголками протыкают его язык. — Но, если ты когда-нибудь встанешь на моём пути, я тебя убью. — добавляет он уже прохладно и ровно; на его лице вновь неугадываемое выражение.</p><p>Вся сонливость растворяется в один миг. Альбус принимает вертикальное положение, и оказывается нос к носу с присевшим на корточки у его кровати Геллертом. </p><p>Голова кружится,  черепную коробку разрывают разноцветные вспышки, но его ладонь упрямо тянется вверх. </p><p>От прикосновения к шее тёмный маг вздрагивает. Альбус с отчаянием думает, что сейчас его брезгливо отпихнут. Но он всё равно пробегается пальцами по шейным позвонкам и, крепко обхватив Геллерта за загривок, твёрдо произносит, непреклонно смотря в упор:</p><p>— Встану.</p><p>Взгляд тёмного мага становится жгучим; радужка светлого глаза истончается, превращается в тонкую голубую полоску вокруг расширившегося чёрного зрачка. Ладонь Геллерта ложится на его горло и слегка сдавливает мгновение, другое, но будто передумав, медленно перетекает на плечо. </p><p>Альбус не пугается и не дёргается в ожидании совсем другой реакции. По крайней мере Геллерт не взирает на него, как на переносчика драконьей оспы (но – как странно смотрит – так, как никогда не смотрел) и не пытается сбросить его руку. </p><p>Альбус сам убирает ладонь с зашеины, перемещая её на покрытый снежной крошкой висок, и кончиками пальцев начинает его массировать. Так он делал в юности, когда Геллерт переутомлялся — снимал с него тень дневного напряжения. Было удивительно, что обычно подвижный и активный Геллерт всегда замирал под его руками. И потом сердечно благодарил, утверждая, что его массаж прогоняет боль. Как теперь он справляется с мигренью?</p><p>Он уже хочет задать этот вопрос вслух, чтобы сгладить неловкость ситуации и стереть уже с лица Геллерта это странно-жёсткое выражение. Но внезапное смазанное движение… и к его губам припадают чужие, даря болезненный кусачий поцелуй. Альбус непроизвольно зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза, Геллерта уже нет. </p><p>На языке остаётся тонкий привкус сигарет, смешанный с кислинкой лекарств. </p><p>Альбус исступлённо глядит в пустоту зимних сумерек, всё ещё держа на весу вытянутую вверх руку, ощущая сладостное томление и смутные угрызения совести. </p><p>Да, он залатал раны на теле Геллерта, но похоже ненароком распорол нити его души.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>